Broken
by liz012014
Summary: The car trip Sam was currently taking part in reminded her a lot of the time she’d spent in Netu.


Author: liz012014  
  
Rating: PG-13(teeny bit of language and maybe some more adult concepts)  
  
Season: post-season 7  
  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine.  
  
Note: Until I know otherwise, I'm going to assume that O'Neill would probably be stuck in that stasis thingy for quite awhile since the SGC couldn't get in touch with any of their allies. I'm also guessing that the world outside of the SGC would be told that O'Neill was MIA.  
  
Summary: My take on the continued saga of Sam and Pete.  
  
Broken  
  
The car trip Sam was currently taking part in reminded her a lot of the time she'd spent in Netu. The air conditioner had broken down just before they reached the Colorado border and the late June sunshine beat heavily upon the windshield, heating the car's interior to a point just shy of an over-enthusiastic sauna. She shifted uncomfortably on the car seat, bare legs sticking to the brown leather. Sam tugged at the neck of her damp t-shirt and reached to pull the legs of her shorts down as far as they would go.  
  
"There's a rest stop up ahead. Do you want to take a break?" Pete caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.  
  
She glanced away. "Sure."  
  
His face scrunched in a frown. "We don't have to. I just thought you might want a break. We've been driving for a long time."  
  
"That's okay. I'm good."  
  
Pete's frown deepened but he just shrugged and turned his full attention to the road.  
  
Sam stared out the open window, watching the Nevada desert pass them by. Images of Vorash and the Tok'ra danced before her mind's eye. And thoughts of the Tok'ra inevitably led to thoughts of her father. Her eyes turned skyward. He was out there somewhere. Sam just hoped he was being careful. Hoping he was staying out of trouble was useless.  
  
The man beside her yawned, jaw popping with the violence of the action. He looked over at her, feigned casual. "We should talk about this."  
  
Sam fought the desire to roll her eyes at his lack of subtlety. What he meant was that she should listen while he talked. Sam found she didn't have the energy. "What's to talk about?"  
  
Pete snorted. "Well, there's always the unusual dry spell we're having, the state of the Union, oh, and let's not forget my marriage proposal." He paused. "No, nothing to talk about."  
  
"This isn't the right time for this conversation." She pulled at her shirt again. "Its too damn hot."  
  
"And what exactly does the temperature have to do with you giving me an answer. You told me you'd think about it and I've given you plenty of time. Now, its time to answer." Pete's grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles an unhealthy white.  
  
Sam glared straight ahead. "I'm not done thinking yet." She whipped her head around to focus on him. "And you don't get to tell me when I'm ready."  
  
They drove in silence for long moments before Pete said, "Is this about O'Neill?"  
  
"Of course not. This is about us. This is about commitment and this is about you wanting me to give up my career and move to Denver." Sam clenched her hands, feeling the bite of short nails digging into her skin. "I like my life in Colorado Springs."  
  
"The fact that O'Neill is no longer your CO doesn't have any bearing on your concerns?" Pete shook his head. "I don't believe that."  
  
Sam tensed with anger. "I can't believe you're worried about a man that's been listed as MIA for the past four months." She forced her body to relax and turned to look out the window again. "And he's my friend." Her brow wrinkled in thought. "Actually, he's family. All of my team is."  
  
"Family. O'Neill is your family. How could you possibly expect me to compete with that, Sam?" He slammed a fist on the door panel beside him in sudden anger.  
  
Sam's eyes were wide. "I never expected you to compete with them. And I do mean them, not just Colonel O'Neill. You're my boyfriend. They're my family. It's a very simple distinction. No competition involved."  
  
"Sure. Then tell me you never had any feelings for him." He shot a challenging look in Sam's direction.  
  
Her mouth opened then closed. She couldn't tell him that. It would be a lie. "It doesn't matter and it has nothing to do with us."  
  
Pete stared straight ahead. "Don't tell me it doesn't matter. You had a thing for your CO. I think you still do. That's why you won't marry me." His voice broke. "You still love him."  
  
"It isn't that." Sam reached out to his arm. "I love my job. It's very important to me and I feel like I really make a difference. I get to be part of saving the world. How many people can say that?"  
  
"Don't you think that it's pretty conceited to believe that you're the only one that can do your job?"  
  
Sam jerked her hand away. "You know better than most that my job is very specialized. Not just anyone can do what I do." She paused. "How many astro-physicists with combat experience do you think there are in the military? Not to mention my own personal experiences in the field. Regardless of what you think, not just anyone can do my job."  
  
Pete sighed. "I suppose not." He was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "This isn't going to work, is it?"  
  
Sam was scowling out the window. "What isn't going to work?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Sam turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
Pete glanced over at her before turning back to the road. "We fight all the time lately. We've almost been dating for a year and you won't even discuss marriage. We're not going to last."  
  
"You don't know that. I'm just not ready to get married, that's all."  
  
"Don't lie to me. If that was the case, you would have said so straight away." Pete frowned out the window. "That wouldn't require stalling."  
  
Sam frowned back. "I'm not stalling. I didn't know then. I'm still not sure what I want."  
  
"Sam, we both know you're never going to leave the Air Force. I was kidding myself to ever think you'd leave. And I don't see how we can really be together until you do. We couldn't start a family. Not to mention the fact that my life is in Denver and yours' is in Colorado Springs. Commuting to date wasn't bad but I don't think I could do it forever." He stared hard out the windshield, focusing on the exit signs.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned toward the window, letting the wind caress her face and ruffle her hair. "You don't know that."  
  
Pete shook his head. "I do know that, Sam. You aren't going to change and neither am I, at least not enough to make a difference." He glanced at her again. "We don't have to decide now. Let's just get through this weekend." His voice turned gentle as he noticed the pained expression Sam wore. "It'll work itself out." He reached out to touch her arm, wanting to comfort her now that the worst had been said.  
  
Sam tried to smile. "Yeah, sure." She turned back to the window.  
  
"We're almost there, Sam." The car turned onto the next exit. 


End file.
